Trying to move on
by Bre.The.Princess
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about six months. Troy learns that he's moving to Vermont and Breaks up with Gabriella. TROYELLA TWOSHOT! I swear it's better that the summary.
1. Kiss and Say Goodbye

**Summary**

Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about 6 months. Troy learns that he's moving to Vermont and breaks up with Gabriella. TROYELLA TWOSHOT! I swear it's better that the summary

**Chapter 1: Kiss and Say Goodbye**

Troy stood on the bridge. The bridge where he had been meeting his girlfriend, Gabriella, for the last 6 months. He spotted her walking towards him.

"Hey Troy." She said once she stopped next to him. She tried to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he moved at the last minute. "Please Brie, don't make this hurt more than it already does" He thought.

"Brie, I'm…I don't think this is going to work out."

"Why not?" She asked, thinking he was joking

"Gabi, I'm moving to Vermont, and…"

"And you don't think that a long distance relationship is going to work." Gabriella finished his sentence, tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to turn her back to him.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say."

_I had to meet you today_

_There's just so many things to say_

Knowing Gabriella would try and interrupt him, he added:

_Please don't stop me, 'till I'm through_

_This is something I hate to do_

He looked down at the bridge

_We've been meeting here so long_

_I guess we'll be done, oh so long_

He wiped a tear from her cheek

_Please darlin', don't you cry_

_Let's just kiss, and say goodbye_

She tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed her hand.

_Many months have passed us by_

_I'm gonna miss you, I can't lie,_

_I've got ties, and so do you_

_I just think this is the thing to do_

_It's gonna hurt me I can't lie_

Troy, who rarely cried, felt a tear slide down his cheek as he continued.

_Maybe you'll meet, you'll meet another guy_

_Understand me, Won't you try, try, try, try, try, try, try_

_Lets just kiss, and say goodbye_

He pulled her into a hug

_I'm gonna miss you_

He heard her soft voice sing

_I'm gonna miss you, I can't lie_

_Understand me won't you try_

_Lets just Kiss, and say goodbye._

Gabriella turned to Troy and kissed him, like he had pleaded for. It was short, but full of love and Passion. She pulled away.

"Goodbye Troy." She whispered and ran, leaving Troy crying on the bridge, the sound of his sobs cutting into silent night.

I hope you liked the first chapter. "The song is Kiss and say Goodbye" by Manhattan. I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Bubbly

**Summary**

Troy and Gabriella have been dating for about 6 months. Troy learns that he's moving to Vermont and breaks up with Gabriella. TROYELLA TWOSHOT! I swear it's better that the summary

_Well, this story came out pretty crappy, so I thought I might as well just finish it while I'm on the computer, so here ya go._

**Chapter 2:Bubbly**

For the last three days Gabriella had stayed in her room. The occasional carrot stick was all she had the stomach for. She flipped through the songs on her ipod and found one that she had picked out especially for Troy and her. They danced to it at the prom last year and shared their first kiss when this song was playing. Though it hurt her, she sang along.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under cover staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just- mmm...

It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

Dada dada dadada dada dum...

Mmm mm...

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
Cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go

Where ever you go  
I always know  
Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

The tears fell freely from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"That was beautiful Gabby." A voice said. The voice she never wanted to hear again.

"What do you want Troy?" She asked.

"I came to say goodbye. And that I'm sorry." He said and sat next to her on her bed.

Troy pulled her in for a hug. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Unfortunatley, the tender moment was interrupted by Troys cell phone. "Hello….Yeah…..Really? No Way!...Bye." Troy looked at Gabriella, his face lit up in happiness.

"What?" She asked.

"My parents said that we aren't moving." He said. Gabriella gasped and hugged him.

So this couple, so in love, were able to stick together all because of one song.

_Well, that's the very crappy end. The song is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. Thank you and Goodnight._


End file.
